powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Jun'ichi Aikawa
"Green Sai!" Jun'ichi Aikawa (相川 純一, Aikawa Jun'ichi) is Green Sai (グリーンサイ, Gurīn Sai) of the Livemen. Biography Liveman The younger brother of the late Mari Aikawa, Jun'ichi is a rugby player. He calls Tetsuya "Tetsu-chan", looking up to him as an older brother. The youngest member of the team, temporarily leaving high school in order to fight Volt. While impregnated by Vega Zuno, Jun'ichi was fearful of the life inside him to the point of getting an abortion until the unborn Vega Baby pleas for its life and Jun'ichi decides to "give birth," only to lose the child when it is killed by its biological parent, getting a newfound respect for mothers in the process. Turboranger .]] Jun'ichi and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Green Sai is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Jun'ichi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Green Sai powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Jun'ichi and his teammates have their powers again so they may continue their duties as Liveman. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Jun'ichi, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Green Sai Mecha *Rhino Fire Arsenal *Twin Brace *Live Blaster *Sai Cutters Ranger Key The is Jun'ichi Aikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Green Sai Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Green Sai. *Among several changes as he, Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Livemen in their fight with Zangyack scientist Zaien. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Jun'ichi Aikawa received his key and became Green Sai once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jun'ichi Aikawa is portrayed by . As Green Sai, his suit actor was . Notes *The reason why Aikawa has "Green Sai" instead of "Green Rhino" as his designation name is because, at the time, "Rhino" wasn't a common loanword. *Piloting Sai Fire, Green Sai is the first Green to possess his own individual mecha. *He is the second Green Sentai Ranger who uses a Boomerang-type weapon, the first being Midorenger from the orignal Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *He is the only Liveman whose designation doesn't end with an "N". Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Livemen Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype